A Neko's Favorite Food
by KaruSilverRain
Summary: During a usual late night visit, Amu is trying to guess what Ikuto's favorite food is. But his reply is not exactly what is expected and triggers a moment of Amuto romance... What could his favorite food be?


**This idea suddenly popped into my head as I was doing my daily math HW from my dad... During summer break... it sucks. But anyways, I didn't abandon my other story, Discover My Heart, but I just had to get this outa mai head. Manami's probably gonna kill me for doing this random one-shot instead of her long awaited Ikumi (Ikuto x Manami)... But... Don't Kill me!!! If you do, I won't be able to write that Ikumi you wanted!**

**So anyways... this is like a present for you people for those reviews!**

**I was originally going to give out my age at the end of my story Discover My Heart, but I'm going to out that info out there now. So just know I'm technically too young for lemons, so don't request any! (Technically...)**

**Yeah so... I'm only thirteen peoples!!! The two people who have guessed have guessed fourteen and fifteen, which was slightly off...**

**So... well... Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Shugo chara!!! Suing me won't result in much cuz I iz poor. T_T  
**

* * *

A Neko's favorite food

Once again, Amu's parents had taken Ami to a recital of some sort, leaving Amu to house sit. She growled in aggravation as she attempted to do the confusing homework laid in front of her on her desk.

Meanwhile, Ran was cheering in her loud, high voice, encouraging Amu to "do her best" on the said instrument of child torture.

Amu sighed and leaned her head back. "You're not helping, Ran."

Ran stopped right in the middle of saying "Amu-chan" and dropped her hands holding her pink pom-poms down to her side. She giggled and scratched her head. "Oh. Sorry, Amu-chan."

"Do any of you guys remember how to solve these damn equations?"

"I don't think we were in class to hear that lecture. Kiseki probably was doing another "Muahahahaha, I shall be the ruler of the world!!! All you civilians should bow down before me!!!" episode." Miki said with clear resentment while all four of them sweat dropped.

Then, Amu remembered the page of homework on her desk and dropped her forehead down on the wood with an audible thud.

Suu smiled and said as she floated out of the room, "Maybe some ice-cream will cheer you up, if you can't do it, you can't do it ~ Desu."

"Thanks Suu." Amu called after her, then turned to her remaining charas, "Should I call someone to ask?"

"Rima?" Ran suggested.

"Her parents probably would freak out if I called her this late…"

"Nagihiko?" Miki asked.

Amu shook her head. "He won't be home. He said he was going to a basketball game in another city."

"…Tadase?" Ran and Miki said simultaneously.

Amu's cheeks heated up. "N-no way am I going to call him just to ask about some math problems!"

"There's only Yaya left, but she's in a different grade…" Ran pondered. "Oh that's right! What about Kukai? He's a grade up. He should know!"

"That's a great idea, Ran… Only, I don't have his number." She muttered in defeat.

Then, she noticed a small tap on her balcony window/door. Who else could it be?

Amu thanked her and got up to open the balcony door/window. (Okay I've made up my mind. It's going to be a door!!!)

"Why are you here?" Amu asked the smirking, midnight blue haired boy on her balcony. It was the boy she began to loved, without meaning to.

"That's a nice timing to start asking me that. And here I thought you'd be used to me visiting every other night or so."

Amu blushed lightly and countered. "S-so?"

"Stuttering now, are we?" Ikuto's grin widened. "But you said you needed help with your homework, right?"

Amu gaped. "H-how d-did you know?"

Ikuto looked like he'd break down laughing any minute now. "Why do I have cat ears? All the better to hear you with!"

As if on cue, his cat ears and tail popped up and Yoru tumbled laughing into the room, doing series of flips while Miki stared with a light blush on her cheeks.

Amu just stared. "So. Aren't going to let me in?"

She quickly walked sideways a few steps. "Whatever."

Grinning with amusement, Ikuto stepped through and closed the door behind him.

Ikuto laughed and sat on her bed with her homework in his hand. He explained briefly how to solve them, and as he looked up to see a totally confused Amu, he chuckled and demonstrated.

Amu was only half paying attention. The other half of her was thinking completely unrelated thoughts. I didn't know Ikuto had a "big brother" side. He's actually helping me, not just use it as some excuse for getting in and annoying me. I wish he was like this a little more…

Suu came into the room with a bowl full of chocolate ice-cream and set it on the table. "Hear you go ~ Desu." She said kindly, not the least bit surprised that the older boy was here once again.

He eyed it slowly as a smirk crept back onto his face. "Amu, your ice-cream's gonna melt. Do you want me to lick it for you?"

Amu grabbed her bowl of ice-cream protectively. "No!"

"And it's chocolate too. It's nostalgic in a way, isn't it?" He said, grinning from ear to ear.

Remembering the incident at the park where they shared and "indirect kiss" right in front of Tadase turned Amu's face turned a shade of red that normal people would immediately call an ambulance for.

He reached for the spoon, which was not held tightly like the bowl, and spooned a glob of ice-cream into his mouth.

"Hey!" Amu protested. "Pervert."

He chuckled at the pinkette's pouting face. "You know you're tempting me by trying to keep me from eating it. After all, it is my second favorite food."

"Huh? Ice-cream counts as food?"

"Duh. Well you eat it don't you?"

"Y-yeah, I know that. That's not what I meant! I – Never mind. Arguing with you is just too hard."

Ikuto smirked in triumph.

"Ne, Ikuto?" Amu asked, suddenly curious, "What is your favorite food?"

"Why, are you interested about me?" He still had the trademark smirk plastered on his face.

Amu went crimson. "N-no! Why w-would I be, you pervert?"

Although it annoyed her greatly, she didn't resent it so much either. Actually, she had begun to like it, without knowing why. It made her right now.  
Ikuto laughed. "You guess what my favorite food is then."

Amu calmed down and let the scarlet fade away. "Okay… Umm… Taiyaki?"

"No."

"Ano… Cat nip?" Amu giggled at the thought.

"Nope."

"Hey, at least give me a hint. Is it something we normally have in the house? Or something exotic?"

Ikuto pondered this. "Well… It depends on whose house it is. For example…" He grinned again, "Yours will have it almost all the time."

"Huh? How would you know? Okay. Don't answer that. It'll certainly lead to another annoying argument. So… Is it a fruit, vegetable, meat, pastry, or sweets?"

"Hmm… You could say it's a fruit…"

"You could say? What kind of answer is that? Wait, don't answer that either. Huh... Eto… Apple?"

Ikuto shook his head.

"Pineapple? Watermelon? Blueberry? Tomato? Oranges? Peaches? Plums?"

He shook his head to all of these.

"Ugh. I give up. Tell me."

He stayed silent for a moment, then smirked and answered, "Strawberry."

"Huh?" Amu said, puzzled, "You like strawberries? That's kinda random…"

He grinned at her expression and leaned closer. "And not the normal kind of strawberries…"

Amu tilted her head, thoroughly confused. "What do you mean-"

Her words were cut short by Ikuto's lips on hers. She was rigid with surprise. Does that mean he loved her back? Or is it another one of his jokes? Would he laugh and tease her? But despite that, she began to kiss him back, enjoying the moment while it lasted. Her doubts were soon melted away when he felt the warm palm of his hands against her back, and draped an arm over his shoulder and gripped his shirt with the other.

Soon, they broke apart unwillingly for breath, each a bit dazed at the other's response. Ikuto gently squeezed Amu into a light hug.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for that, Amu. I love you." He whispered into her hair, breathing in the familiar strawberry scent.

"Mm. I love you too, Ikuto." She murmured into his chest and held him tighter.

She looked up, slightly confused, "Say, about the strawberries… What-"

She was interrupted by a chuckle from Ikuto. "You still don't get it do you, Strawberry."

Amu blushed tomato red again, with her lips in a silent "O".

Ikuto smirked and Amu snapped out of her frozen state and aimed a blow at his arm, easily dodged by Ikuto. "Pervert!"

"My, my, what an improvement! You only called me a pervert three times during a period of ten minutes!" His voice dripped with sarcasm and amusement.

Amu's face now rivaled the color of a plum as she stuttered indignantly, "Sh-shut up!"

But they both knew, that no matter how annoyed or angry she may seem at the neko boy's endless teasing, she never really hated it.

"So… Still gonna finish that ice-cream, Amu?"

* * *

**Okay! Done! I have to admit that was really random. It just appeared. I didn't even take time to plan it out. It was just _there_.**

**Advertisement: Please check out RuikinIsBomb's story : Being part of Team Hawk**

**It's awesome!!! I was literally Rofling!!! She didn't ask me to advertise, I just did cuz it was so awesome. It's really random too. A lot more random than this one-shot. She won't even consider it random. Tanks for reading!**

**I totally don't mind flames. So long as you review!  
**

**So, hope you liked it! Please R & R!  
**


End file.
